


The Blupin Romp Series

by lupinthenerd



Category: Lupin III
Genre: F/M, Femdom, M/M, Multi, Pegging, breath play, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinthenerd/pseuds/lupinthenerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of smutty fics featuring our favorite monkey faced thief with various characters from the new Blue Jacket series!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Episode 1: The Wedding Night

**Author's Note:**

> These are written on my smutfic blog 'blupinromp' on tumblr. If you want to send in suggestions and also read works from my co-admin, please check it out!

Episode 1: The Wedding Night

Pairing: Lupin/Rebecca

Contents: Pegging/femdom

Ah, married to one Rebecca Rossellini. She was a cute little thing, but she wasn’t quite his type. So why was he marrying her? Was it love? No. He’d taken a page out of Fujiko’s book on this one. It was not the most gentlemanly thing to do, but he simply needed her to get closer to the crown.

But that wasn’t what he was up to right now, and how could he say no to an invitation, the night after the wedding? Lupin could hardly contain himself, until the heiress’ butler barged in.

“You’re always such a buzzkill, Rob,” Rebecca huffed, pulling the falling part of her sweater peace up. Her red lips forming a childish pout. Lupin had gone to laying down on his side, hand resting in the back of his boxers, scratching as he grumped even more.

“She’s right, you’re too much of a buzzkill,” he complained in a mutter.

Rob gave an exasperated sigh at the both of them. "You should be returning to your room soon, Mr. Lupin.” The butler gave his mistress’ new husband an intimidating stare before he turned to leave the room. 

The thief gave a quiet shudder before he sighed and reluctantly went to move off of the bed, intent on grabbing his pile of clothes off the floor. He was stopped, however, when a delicate finger caught the back end of his boxers, keeping him in place. “You’re not actually going to listen to him, are you?” came Rebecca’s sweet lilting voice, rising an octave at the question.

Lupin let himself be tugged back onto the bed, his eyes wide in some surprise, brows up. “Eh? But what about you having trouble waking up in the early morning?”

Rebecca folded her arms over her chest, continuing her childish pout. “It’s our wedding night, Lupin, I thought you’d at least understand that!”

Lupin threw his hands out in front of him, smiling sheepishly. “No, no, I do!” He swallowed a bit, glancing around just in case Rob might show up again before he went to lean forward with a grin. “So let’s get undressed, yeah?” His hands went to grope for the front of her, but Rebecca was a bit too fast and smacked them away.

“Ow! What was that for? I thought-” Rebecca’s finger pressed against his lip to keep Lupin quiet, leaning forward with an almost sultry gaze. He could see why she was a hit in modeling. He could feel his hair rising up on him as a chill ran through him. And yet his face felt pretty red. 

“Don’t worry about it. Lay down and relax, dear husband...” Rebecca’s hand trailed down his chest until it rested at the front of his boxers, before giving the half hard arousal a squeeze.

How could he argue with that? Lupin nearly choked on his own voice at that, expression somewhere between a grimace and ecstasy. Rebecca had to admit she wasn’t entirely lying when she said she loved his face. It was so ugly it was cute, especially right now.

Chuckling, she pressed a kiss to his flushed cheek before she finally pushed him down and went to find something. Lupin laid there, half dazed before he’d recovered, flicking his eyes to see what Rebecca was up to. “What are you loo-” The thief’s eyes couldn’t have grown any wider at the sight of what appeared to be a fairly large pink dildo...with a harness?

Oh...oh no.

Nearly jumping up in startled fear, Lupin scrambled to the corner of the king sized mattress. “R-Rebecca, isn’t it a little too soon for that sort of thing???” His voice did not crack. No sir. He was totally under control.

The blonde woman simply stared at him innocently, then at the toy. “It’s not that big, is it? Don’t tell me you’ve never done this before...” she chuckled against her free hand. “Come on, Lupin. We don’t want our marriage to be boring, right?”

Lupin’s heart was pounding, and he couldn’t exactly deny that he hadn’t...used something like that before. Sure there’d been a night or two with Fujiko -

“Come on, pleeeaaase?” Rebecca made her way over, top removed, bra half way off as she leaned her breasts close to the flustered thief’s face. One could not say no to perfectly good boobies, in Lupin’s defense.

And his cock wasn’t any less hard. Sweat trickled down his forehead before he gave in. “O-okay, fine. Just this once, this night’s supposed to be special. But we better hurry before Rob comes back to check if I left-”

“Shh, enough about Rob.” She bit at Lupin’s lip, then, keeping him occupied with her mouth. She was also smart enough to have his hands lift to rest on her breasts. Let him play with those while she got to the real task at hand. Like adjusting the strap-on just right. 

Lupin felt the silicon brush up against his thigh, which in turn made him shudder, knowing just what it was. What it meant. But the pliant skin against his hands were a pleasant, warm distraction, and her little moans were just as good.

His cock was definitely twitching because of those and not at all at the thought of that thing being shoved up his ass. 

Eventually, she had him laying on his back again, her hands trailing his chest while she kissed at his throat, leaving half smudged lipstick over skin, eventually removing the striped boxers and tossing them aside. Her smooth, soft, warm hand wrapped around his hardened member and rubbed thumb over the sensitive head. Lupin could hardly quiet the noise he made. 

God, how long had it been since he’d felt someone else’s hands on him? This pretending to be in love, the waiting “until marriage” bit -- it’d driven him up the wall. This was much better than the comfort of his own hand by far. Perhaps the waiting was worth it if it felt this good - he’d almost forgotten what she wanted to do when he felt a slick wet finger pressing between his cheeks.

Lupin sucked in a breath then, clenching almost instantly. “Shh, relax,” Rebecca cooed into his ear. He felt her soft breasts pressing against his chest, could smell and taste the wine on her lips as she met his once more. 

He hadn’t had something inside him for almost a year, maybe forgotten that it was pretty damn great, but he was sure Rebecca would remind him just how great. And he wasn’t disappointed. She’d found that bundle of nerves only a couple minutes in and he was hardly quiet then. “Fuck! Fuckfuck, fuck me!” It was a stream of obscenities, and Lupin was bucking forward into her hand as well, legs quivering. 

Rebecca was laughing, and Lupin could only feel his face reddening. She gave him another kiss before she’d pulled her hands away and he would later deny that he ever whimpered when she did.

He panted a bit, waiting, but she hadn’t exactly delved into what she intended to do. No, she went to pull him back up, his face half buried between her breasts at first while she trailed fingers in his short cropped hair. 

“Lupin...”

“Mmmph?” What did she have planned now? Not that he was complaining.

“I want you to ride me,” she said, a naughty look in her eyes. Lupin managed to lift his head some, gawking just a bit. Wait, what? How- oh.

His face couldn’t possibly get any redder, especially when he stared down at that very bright pink thing between her legs. Okay. He could do this. Yeah. Alright. Lupin adjusted accordingly, feeling her eyes on him. Which only made this all the more inwardly humiliating for him. Not that he minded all this, but God if it didn’t get him feeling embarrassed. 

When Lupin felt the tip of it against his entrance, he held in a breath. He had to admit, Rebecca prepared it well enough. And it didn’t take too long to slip it further in. He gripped at her shoulders and felt her delicate hands at his sides by the time it was fully in. He certainly hadn’t been quiet about it, especially when she was rolling her hips to get the tip of the silicon cock to rub up against his prostate.

His own cock was caught against her abdomen, rutting for friction soon after when his body eagerly tried to get moving. “That’s it~,” Rebecca encouraged, giving little sounds of pleasure of her own once she too moved with him, although a little more limited than he was. She took to playing with her nipples in front of him, enjoying herself, while he lifted himself up and down over the toy, barely able to keep himself from coming under the stimulation. 

Rebecca seemed to be able to tell, leaving one hand free to stroke over Lupin’s caught member, fingers catching precum and slicking it over the glans in a gentle rub. “That’s a good husband,” she cooed, planting a kiss to his flustered, sweating face. All scrunched up and desperate. Yes, she definitely loved seeing him like this. How perfect. 

And he was coming seconds later in a strangled whine, riding it out in desperate movements with that thing inside him, moaning into her shoulder before long. Panting, breathless. But Rebecca was hardly done yet, great thing about having strap ons. It never lost its hardness.

Even after Lupin had came in spurts, Rebecca rolled her hips again suggestively, having the tip of it nudge that bundle of nerves again. Lupin’s grip on her tightened and he whimpered again, barely able to get a syllable out. “Rebe--ahh!” He was seeing stars, knew all too well what she was doing here. The stimulation had him coming again, only partially different, spurts of clear liquid not unlike precum escaping his still hard arousal. He was a shivering mess by the end of it. Rebecca smiled in satisfaction, having been far more quiet when she’d met her release. She helped him off and laid him back down, petting his chest. She soon saw he had pased right out, sound asleep.

And all this mess to clean up too...sigh. Well, she did have Rob for a reason.

“Getting the crown will be easier than I thought,” she mused. He’d be out for quite some time.


	2. Episode 2: The Locker Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lupin decides to "congratulate" our favorite soccer player.

Episode 2: The Locker Room

Pairing: Lupin/Brozzi

Content: Public Sex/Breath Play

Lupin sometimes lived up to the title of ‘gentleman thief’. Even before he’d fully figured out what was up with Mario Brozzi, the only payment he asked for was for him to score three goals during his final game.

Didn’t have to pay a single penny for Lupin’s services. 

He’d left Jigen to collect the winning earnings while he went to go congratulate the soccer player. Lupin let himself into the locker room while he heard a few of them still cheering and congratulating Brozzi. He smirked a bit, waiting in the back until most of the room cleared out. 

When the man was alone at his locker, a few remaining members taking showers, Lupin stood behind the door until Brozzi closed it. The thief’s sudden appearance made the soccer player nearly jump, eyes wide before he squinted. “...Lupin?” It’d taken him a moment due to his failing eyesight to realize the man in front of him was indeed Lupin. Had to take a moment due to the thief wearing a stolen team uniform.

Brozzi was worried at first, expecting to be double crossed, but the Frenchman’s smile told him otherwise. “Great game,” Lupin said as he leaned against the now closed locker, arms folded. Very close in Brozzi’s space. 

“Got what you wanted, didn’t you?” Brow raised, Brozzi was half amused at the size of the uniform the thief had stolen. Fit a little loosely. “I hope my teammate isn’t in bad shape.”

“What, this?” Lupin snickered, waving a hand dismissively. “I snatched it while he was changing. Been watching for a while.” He gave a little wink. Brozzi blinked before shaking his head and chuckling. Figures. “Do they know this is your last game?” came Lupin’s next words, which startled Brozzi and had him frowning while he finished zipping up his bag.

“Not yet. Maybe after tonight. We’re all heading to the bar and I don’t want to ruin the mood.”

Lupin’s expression stayed somber for a moment, nodding. But when Brozzi had turned to leave, the thief reached to catch his arm. “Oi, what’s the rush, Broccoli?”

Brozzi rolled his eyes at the name. “What do you want, man? I’ve got to catch up with the rest of my team.”

“Psh, you’ll still have to wait for the other guys.” Lupin thumbed at the active showers. Brozzi had to admit he was right. Sighing, he folded his arms again. 

“Alright, is there something else you’re trying to get at?”

“Maybe.”

“Lupin.” Brozzi wasn’t exactly angry, but his tone was fairly impatient. Having a bit of a headache due to his impaired vision might be adding to that. Lupin seemed to notice and leaned forward, patting a hand on the broader man’s chest.

“I was just thinking of a way I can repay you for your wonderful performance tonight,” Lupin murmured, expression sly as his hand went straight on down to Brozzi’s pants. No cup there to defend it now that Brozzi was back into civilian clothes.

Brozzi’s eyes widened as he sucked in a gasp of surprise, quick to look around in case they really were alone, before he shoved Lupin back and into the locker again, hand around his throat. “What the fuck?” His cheeks were red, and Lupin was still looking smug, despite having his airway nearly cut off. He couldn’t stop staring when Lupin trailed his wet tongue over his lips, brow raised. His hands were up and off, though, innocent.

“Just offering, is all.” To be honest, Lupin wasn’t really into Brozzi, per say. He just knew Goemon had quite a thing for him, and well - Lupin was really not the best friend to have, especially when he was aiming for bragging rights here.

He wouldn’t deny that Brozzi’s body nice to look at. He saw him heading to the shower earlier. Knew an athletic build when he saw one. The idea of being held up or pushed into the wall by those strong arms was a nice little fantasy. He hardly minded the grip on his throat, breathing difficult but not impossible. Cheeks a bit colored now too from the exertion. The confusion and interest Brozzi was now showing only helped amplify his ridiculous lust.

“What’ya say, Brozzi?”

No one was watching. Well, until he heard water turn off. Brozzi let go, backing off and waiting until his other teammates got dressed, patting him on the back before leaving. “I’ll be out in a few minutes,” he let them know. Voice slightly tense, especially when he was trying to hide the fact Lupin’s hands were in the front of his pants again, calloused fingers stroking him off all too well.

Not like Brozzi ever imagined himself in a situation like this. He was used to soft, perfect, gentle hands. Not the rougher hands of a man. He leaned his palms against the locker door, baring holes into Lupin’s cheeky little monkey face. That was when he’d had enough, catching lips with his own roughly, biting, getting rid of that smug little smile.

If anyone should be smug, it was him. He won the game, he used Lupin to get at those mafioso assholes, and he didn’t have to pay a single dime. And now this? Fuck it, why not? A little farewell quicky never hurt anyone, right? Brozzi’s hand soon caught Lupin’s wrist, removing him from his pants with a grunt before he pinned him back, panting against lips until his other hand went to yank the thief’s pants down, growling into his ear. “You got rubber?”

Why did he bother to ask when Lupin already seemed to have freed his hands enough to start tugging the plastic over Brozzi’s cock? He had to snort out a laugh. Figures. “You’re ridiculous.” 

“And you’re huge. “ Lupin almost sounded surprised, a little hesitant.

“No take backs, you offered,” Brozzi grunted, lifting Lupin up enough that the thief got the idea to wrap his legs around his middle. 

Ah, but Lupin wasn’t thinking of taking back his offer anyway, a loose chuckle escaping. “Me and my big mouth, huh? Shit-!” Lupin hissed, feeling the thick head pressing up against him. There had been very little preparation, but they were working on a time limit here. And Lupin hardly minded a bit of pain. Brozzi’s hand was around his throat again, intent to keep the thief’s loud mouth quiet enough as he adjusted. Didn’t need someone waltzing in, although Lupin was entertained with the thought, his cock twitching eagerly between them.

Lupin’s fingers tangled themselves into the blonde sections of Brozzi’s hair, tugging while he just barely took in gulps of air, adrenaline and pleasure coursing through him at each animalistic thrust. Brozzi was not gentle, no not at all, and he loved it. The faint bruising would get Jigen riled for days. Perfect.

It only lasted a few minutes longer, and that was fine, anymore and he probably would have passed out. The muffled obscenities in Italian against his shoulder had Lupin rasping out a few laughs, legs weak, body shivering in the aftermath.

He was a mess, and Brozzi would have to clean up the bit of mess on his own stomach. Surely that was the reason he cursed last, pulling out of Lupin and turning to the sink to grab some paper towels. His face was still hot from what transpired, and Lupin snickered there on the floor, a little sore but well spent.

“Wait, before y’go,” Lupin eventually got out, standing up and pulling up his pants to pull out a piece of paper. Brozzi raised an eyebrow before Lupin slipped it into his pocket. “Someone I know would love to officially meet you. Give ‘em a chance.”

Lupin was an awful friend sometimes, but he made up for it occasionally.


	3. Episode 3: Unorthodox Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Nyx is informed that the only way to apprehend the thief is by doing something very unconventional...

Episode 3: Unorthodox Mission

Pairing: Lupin/Nyx

Content: mild dubcon, slight humiliation play, slurs

Nyx had a license to kill, and he had no qualms with that. He’d made Lupin know that, watching the monkey of a thief scramble away from his gunshots and escape out of the church.

He’d grinned to himself, ready to follow suit. There was a 100% chance of success as he went to catch up where the thief had fled underground into the water system. That was, until his director contacted him. Nyx slowed down, resting his finger against the earbud. “Has there been a change in plans?”

The frequency was disrupted for a second, and he contemplated if this area interfered. He took a step back and it cleared. “Agent Nyx, it has come to my attention from a trusting resource that our usual methods of apprehending the thief will not be enough.”

“Sir?” Nyx sounded doubtful at first, stopping in his run. But he still listened for the panicked steps of Lupin the Third.

“People from all around the globe have tried to assassinate that man with no success. But I’ve been informed by a reliable source of one way to take advantage of him and retrieve the necklace.”

Nyx gave a grunt. Might as well hear it out. “Go on.”

There was a pause, and Nyx wondered if he’d lost frequency again. He also couldn’t quite hear Lupin’s footfalls anymore. He’d lose him if he kept being distracted. 

“You will have to surprise him with a sexual favor. The act alone is enough to leave him susceptible to being outwitted.”

The agent couldn’t believe what he was hearing - and his excellent hearing alone made the entire statement even more unbelievable.

“Sir, I don’t think-”

“Nyx, your orders are to do what is necessary to this mission. If catching him off guard this way is our best shot, you will do it. Understood?”

With clenched jaw, he knew he couldn’t disobey a direct order. Reluctantly, the MI6 agent gave his verbal approval before getting back to the task at hand. This was a job, and if he couldn’t get Lupin where he wanted him, he’d use the alternative. But, likely, it wouldn’t come to that. He had a 100% chance, after all, despite Lupin’s head start.

He listened carefully, visualising Lupin’s path again and moving accordingly to meet him, gun and silencer aimed at the man’s surprised face. Nyx was quick to fire shots, causing Lupin to backtrack and dodge as he scurried away. He couldn’t help but smirk. Did his boss really think this mere thief issued that much of a challenge? Please.

Meanwhile, Lupin continued to run in an opposite direction, glancing behind him with a scowl. “Too close! Is he still going? How did he catch up to me?!” Just as he ran through the water to the other side, he was interrupted yet again by the MI6 agent, causing Lupin to stagger back and trip, falling right onto his ass with a yelp.

“Oi! How can you predict my moves? Are you some kind of clairvoyant or something?” Lupin snapped, demanding answers. Nyx simply smirked, aiming his gun to fire once more. However, the thief had pulled out a smoke ball from his person in order to give himself some cover to escape again, only, this time, Nyx aimed deliberately at the smoke bomb, to knock it right out of Lupin’s hand. It still managed to explode, but it was behind Lupin now and wouldn’t give that much cover. Especially when Nyx soon lunged forward to grab the thief by the front of his shirt and, gun pointed at temple. He wasn’t worried about Lupin’s gun, knew he’d run out of ammo earlier. 

“Return what you’ve stolen, Lupin. This is my last warning.”

A bead of sweat trickled down Lupin’s temple, nervous, tense, but he was putting on a smile despite it. Made Nyx hesitate for a split second. 

“Not happening.”

Nyx hissed through his teeth. What an idiot this man was. Why would a thief risk his life for something so trivial? Was it really worth killing him over? It wasn’t wholly necessary, there had been another...alternative.

“Let’s try this again, shall we?” Nyx began, shoving Lupin back down onto his back, but before Lupin could retaliate effectively, the agent pressed the front of his shoe non too gently between Lupin’s spread legs. That earned a mixed reaction from the thief. One of pain and, dare say, a moan? Nyx had to raise an eyebrow at that. Maybe the director was on to something. How uncivilized. Though, what could he expect from a man like Lupin the Third? 

“It won’t feel good soon enough if you don’t cooperate,” Nyx tried again, gun still aimed. Lupin’s face was partially flushed, eyes a little glassy. The agent couldn’t deny the expression was...aesthetically pleasing, although not the subject himself. He gave a bit of a scoff and pressed his foot down harder. 

Lupin reacted a lot more loudly at that, cursing and rolling his head back. Probably not the ideal reaction Nyx was hoping for, but he reached out to grab Lupin by the hair to better face him. “Are you going to keep testing me?”

“Is that an offer?” came Lupin’s near breathless reply, and Nyx was not ignorant to the husky tone to Lupin’s voice either. Perhaps this would be easier than he thought, even if the method was...unsavory. Fine, he’d do it the unorthodox way. 

Nyx wordlessly lifted Lupin up and against the side of the wall, pressing knee between legs then instead, feeling the hardened shape of the thief’s cock brushed up against his pant leg. “Does everyone give you jollies?” The agent nearly sound exasperated. Lupin’s ears felt hot at the tips, clearing his throat.

“Hey...when you’ve been blue balled by your girlfriend for as long as I have-”

Nyx didn’t want to hear any of it, his free hand not holding the gun quick to replace the pressure of his knee with his palm instead. Rubbing firmly before wrapping fingers along the shape for a squeeze. This was ridiculous, but he was doing this for a good cause, right? That justified it, certainly. And the sound Lupin made in response was better than him running his stupid mouth.

He could sort of see the appeal, but this was definitely not going to happen again if he could help it. Lupin better not get any ideas after this. When he pulled his hand away, the thief gave a bit of a whine at the loss of contact, but it was soon cut off at the gun at his temple again. 

Nyx narrowed his eyes. “Undo the front of your pants.” He wasn’t about to put his gun away. He swore by looking at him, that Lupin was more turned on by the gun than anything else. “Hurry it up.” Lupin, still worked up, eventually obeyed, working his belt loose and the front of his light gray pants. 

Nyx could see the tip of the other man’s cock peeking out from his boxer shorts, just barely. Nyx snorted in half amusement, stepping closer for inspection when fingers brushed over the slightly damp crown, rough skin teasing the sensitive crown. It got a rather pathetic but pleasing sound out of Lupin, his hands gripping the dirty back wall. Nyx could hear everything. The scrape of nails, the noises Lupin tried to hide in the back of his throat, every breath and every quickened thud of his heart.

“Already wet, are you? I'm slightly disappointed in you, I hadn’t imagined you were such a slut, Lupin.” Testing waters, seeing just what reaction he’d get. Of course, Lupin didn’t disappoint. That glare was likely the most attractive thing out of this. Burning lust and anger. Good. If Lupin really wanted out of this, he could likely scheme something, but here he was letting this transpire.

Nyx soon had his hand wrapped around Lupin’s swollen erection, freeing it from its clothed confines for now to palm and stroke. He wasn’t too gentle, and it seemed Lupin hardly minded. Hands that had been scrambling at the wall had now gone to catch the lapels of Nyx’s suit to hold on. The agent sneered at first, but let it be. Lupin was harmless right then, a mess, needing someone to lean on to even stand. 

Nyx, while keeping Lupin desperately bucking and mewling into his hand, temporarily put his gun in the holster. He had Lupin’s dick in his hand. If the thief tried anything, he’d be incredibly stupid to. Free hand went to slide over Lupin’s chest, and as to not be suspicious, he let a thumb brush over a prominent nipple. That earned a new noise from Lupin, feeling the thief’s face press more into his chest with a shudder. “Absolutely pathetic,” Nyx admonished him, just as his free hand finally caught the box holding the stolen piece of Marie Antoinette’s necklace. 

Too easy. He’d log this information for later, if another time called for it. Lupin was such an odd man, that this even worked in the first place. With the necklace hidden away on him, Nyx now had his free hand dig fingers into Lupin’s short hair to pull his head back. Not about to let Lupin hide his face now, not when he was 100% certain the end was coming.

Nyx kept his narrow stare, but kept a steady smirk at that flushed face. A squeeze from his hand and a roll of thumb against sensitive slit, Lupin was a whimpering mess once more. “What was that?” Although, Nyx heard the plea as quiet as it was, he couldn’t help but dig into the thief some more.

“Pl...please,” Lupin whined, fingers bunching more into the fabric of his shirt. Nyx seemed to contemplate it, hand loosening from Lupin’s hair and trailing down to the back of his neck, rubbing rough fingertips behind ear. Gentle but not so gentle touches. Teasing the thief was actually quite fun, when watching those faces he made. 

Soon, though, Nyx leaned his own face closer, lips only a hair’s breadth away. “Come for me, Lupin,” he ordered. He was sure the mess would be mostly caught in his hand, not about to risk soiling his own clothes when he’d have to return to the prince’s side.

Lupin’s ridiculous face as he’d finally came would probably be burned into his brain for a while, definitely different from the look of hate and fear his victims usually had when he outsmarted them. Nyx couldn’t complain. When he was done, he pulled away to let Lupin slide down to the floor in the blissful aftermath. Nyx prided himself in knowing that must have been a damn good orgasm to warrant that. Still, he pulled out a handkerchief to wipe off his hand and finished rinsing in the water nearby. Likely not the cleanest water, no, but it could wait on his way back to properly wash his hands. 

Mission a success, it was time to get going.

“Oi!” Lupin eventually interrupted as he saw the agent turning away. He had found out the box was gone. Nyx smirked but didn’t stop. “At least let my partner go now, you don’t need him anymore!”

That gave a pause in Nyx’s step. He tilted his head, pressing finger to his receiver. “Agent Nyx. I have retrieved the necklace fragment. We no longer need the -”

The call was then interrupted, an order issued to protect the prince at all costs, something about an attack. Nyx bolted away instantly.

Lupin chuckled to himself, standing back onto shaky feet while straightening himself up. The real box was soon being tossed between his hands, pocketing it away before flicking his own receiver into the water. He’d gotten what he’d wanted, and now it was time to get Jigen back while MI6 was preoccupied. 

“Thanks for the hand, Agent Nyx~,” he snickered before turning away with a little bounce in his step. Italy was really becoming quite exciting!


End file.
